


Popping cousin Joni's sweet cherry

by rammbo



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Accidental Incest, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bisexuality, Breast Fucking, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Cousin Incest, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rimming, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rammbo/pseuds/rammbo
Summary: Went to a Halloween party and ended up taking my cousin's sweet virginity from her.





	

My cousin was having his big halloween party at his house as always. So this year i went as a wrestler like the ones from high school and college. When i got there the party was going on. He had the music very load and he had it playing all over the house.

I looked at all costumes trying to figure out who was who. My cousin had everyone were mask so we couldn't figure who was who tell midnight. I spotted a long legged girl dressed up as a hooker and i sure wanted to figure out whate her rate was for a few hours was.

I was going to talk to her but i had someone grab my ass. I turned around and saw this hot cowgirl walk away from me and she gave me a sexy wink. Her cutoff jeans looked liked they were painted on her sexy tight ass. So i folllowed the sexy cowgirl and when she wasn't looking i pinched her cute little ass. 

When she turned around i was standing infront of her and she blushed when she saw me there. I backed her up into a corner and i kissed her on her sexy red lips. The she got brazen and she started squezzing my cock like a dirty slut. I squezzed her cute ass real good and i squeezed one of her tits that look like they was going burst out of her red checkerd shirt.

She grabbed my hand after our make out session and pulled me down the hall into one of the bed rooms. We kissed each other real passionately and i untided her shirt and gazed at her sexy tits. I judged her body to be. 5 ' 5 " 115 lbs and 34c 24 33 frame. I starded to suck one of her sexy tits and then the other. She was squezzing my cock and ass at the sametime. Then she pulled down my wrestling suit and grabbed my hard cock and started to stroking it while both of us was kissing each other. I unzipped her shorts and pulled them down and i put my hand into her panties and i rubbed her hairy warm and wet pussy. Her pussy was so very soft and very warm. She started to squezze my balls as she stroked me at the same time. She knew how to play with a guys cock and balls. I squezzed her tight little ass real firm. She gave me a wicked french kiss and after the kiss i pushed her down to her knees so she could suck my cock. I put my fingers inside her super tight pussy and i finger fucked her tell she came all over my fingers.

She was shocked to see how long and thick my cock was. My sexy cowgirl shook her head and just stared at my cock for a few minutes. Then she lick and sucked on my balls like a sex starved nymphomaniac, she has thee hottest tongue i ever felt on my family jewels. Then she wrapped her sexy lips around my cock and started to give me thee greatest blowjob i ever had in my life. She was playing with her sweet pussy with one hand my balls with her other hand. Her sweet sexy mouth was wrapped around my hard cock and was sucking the hell out of it.

I grabbed her ponytail and shot a bigload of my cum down her pretty throat. Then i picked her up and layed her down on the bed. Then i pulled off her cum soaked panties and i started to lick her golden hair pink pussy. I loved how she tasted and i could tell she loved how i was eatting her out. She pushed my head deeper into her pussy and she put her sexy legs over my shoulders and ran her spurs over my back. Then my cowgirl squezzed my head tight with her thights as she squirted her cum into my mouth i never been with a girl who squirted before .

I was still hard as a rock after her blowjob she gave me, i rubbed her soft pussy lips with the head of my cock then i pushed inside her virgin pussy it was like crushed velvet inside of her. I fucked her slowly at first tell i could push deeper into her magnificent pussy. My sexy cowgirl had a death grip on my ass cheeks. Then when i knew she was ready i pulled back tell only the head of my cock was inside her hot pussy. Then i thurst inside tell i popped her sweet cherry and then i fucked her with long strokes. She wrapped her arms and legs around my body as i fucked her as fast and hard as i could.

She loved my cock i could tell as she kept pushing me deeper into her sweet pussy. I shot a load of cum in her hot wet pussy and she came at the same time. I laided on top of her sexy sweaty body and she took me by surprise by squezzing and spanking my ass. Cowgirl liked squezzing and spanking my ass, she finally spoke to me and i knew who i just fucked. My 23 year old cock was buried balls deep in my own 15 year old cousin Joni's tight fucking sweet pussy. I was thinking to myself that i should be ashamed but i just fucked one of the hottest girls in my family but i kept fucking her faboulas pussy. She was one of hottest fucks i ever in life and i wanted to fuck her again.

When Joni took off my mask her pretty blue eyes got as big as saucers. She was speechless and i said fancy meeting you here. Joni just rolled her eyes at me and i kissed her again and her eyes got even bigger . Then she started to speak to me finally.

COUSIN JEFFREY HOW COULD YOU FUCK ME YOUR OWN COUSIN YOU SICK PERVERT !!!!. Plus stop fucking me already you fucking. bastard. You even kissed me like a lover and not a family member you dirty fucker. I can't believe i lost my virginity to my own fucking cousin my own flesh and blood. Plus you even came inside my cunt, i can't believe i have my own cousins cum inside of me.

Well you started it cousin Joni you horny fucking slut.

I did not you fucking asshole and get off me already.

Who grabbed who's ass first my cock teasing slut cousin of mine. You grabbed my ass first and if you hadn't done that i mite be fucking that long legged hooker right now. Instead of you Ms. Joni Winters i was going to fuck her that hot hooker.

Oh Jeffrey you wont be happy tell you fuck every single female family member. That hooker out there is cousin Sherri you pervert.

Damm she is very hot as a hooker and just like you as a sexy cowgirl. 

Well your giant dick is still buried in my hot wet cunt. Stop biting my neck you pervert and stop squezzing my tits. HEY LET GO OF ME ALREADY STOP FUCKING ME YOU SICK BASTARD !!!!.

I am sorry about one thing thou cousin Joni.

Whats that Jeffrey my very nasty cousin ????.

That i didn't get a chance to fuck that tight little hot ass of yours cousin.

You are incredible you know that you know its me and you still want to fuck me in my ass no less. HEY GET YOUR FINGER OUT OF MY ASSHOLE YOU PERVERT !!!!.

Can't help it you are thee hottest fuck i ever had in my life.

Am i really the hottest fuck you i ever had ?????.

You bet your sweet ass you are cousin Joni.

Well you are pretty hot of a fucker too cousin Jeffrey. If all the girls in this family knew how long your dick is you be fucking over half of them. How big is your fucking dick anyways.

12 inches long and 4 inches thick when hard.

That dick of yours would make a horse cry. Well i am not on the pill so i could be pregnant by you. But i know you wouldn't run out on me and you didnt just fuck me and run like most guys would. So i guess the only thing we can do is fuck some more. 

Are you sure Joni that you want to fuck some more ????.

Yes i am but i want to be on top this time.

Sure thing my super hot cousin, ride the hell of my hard fucking cock.

I can't believe how long it is when i first saw it i was in shock i hit the fucking jackpot the first dick i ever sucked and fucked was a giant size fucker.

You mean my cock was the first you ever sucked on ????. You sure are on great cock sucker thats for sure a real natural.

Yes it was Jeffrey, damm your dick feels so good in my horny wet cunt. I wish it could last forever you know that. I can get addicted to this fucking dick of yours you know that.

Well if you became a whore for my cock i wouldn't stop you from fucking me. You could fuck me everyday and i won't get tired of you.

You pervert you just want to fuck the hottest girl you ever had.

You bet your sweet ass i do SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWW SPANK OWWW SPANK OWWW..

Damm Jeffrey you should see my ass its all red.

Thats because its so hot Joni, you are fucking my dick so good. I love looking at that cute ass of yours.

Fuck i am cuming OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES !!!!.

UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!!. Fuck i could stay like this forever in your hot pussy.

Cousin Jeffrey have you ever beat off thinking about me ????. Well with you blushing i know you have you pervert, naughty naughtty.

Well have you ever fingerd your hot pussy thinking about me. Now who is blushing my cock teasing slut cousin and now i want to suck on your hot tits again.

OWWWWWW DON'T BITE MY NIPPLES. SO HARD YOU INCEST LOVING BASTARD !!!!!. Thats better you sure know how to suck on a girls breast thats for sure. I bet you got into some girls panties everytime you came to this party. 

Yes since i knew about fucking i had got into every girls panties and i keep them. Like last year i went sfter this girl dressed as Raggy Ann and i didn't get into her pussy. But i did fuck the hell out of her sexy ass real hard and a long time too. She could hardly talk and she said she was saving herself for marriage. I did keep her red panties as a memento of our encounter.

OH MY FUCKING GOD IT WAS YOU AS THE FRANKENSTEIN MONSTER !!!!! You are the one who sodomized cousin Sherri. She told me The Frankenstein monster she hooked up with had a monster giant dick and he fucked the hell out of her asshole. Plus he kept her panties as a trophy. She told me how she wished he had fucked her cunt and how she rubs herself raw thinking about his giant dick.

Damm i didn't know it was her, if i had i mite have no fucked her ass so ruff on her. I didnt lube her up i did her dry and she had a death on the bed sheets. Fuck i want her again now so bad. Get on your hands amd knees Joni so i can fuck you harder. Like the hot fucking slutty bitch you are . l am going fuck your hot brains out and i will make sure you become a fucking whore for my cock.

OH GOD JEFFREY YOU ARE FUCKING ME SO HARD AND SO FAST, SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWWW SPANK OWWWW !!!!!!!. Slow down or you will fuck my brains out. FUCK ME MY CUNT IS SO DAMM WET AND SO DAMM HORNEU

That's the fucking idea my sexy hot cousin damm i love fucking you. I can't wait tell i fuck the hell out of your sweet ass Joni.

Only way you can have my asshole you incest loving bastard is if you lick it for 10 minutes straight. If you fail then you can jack off dreaming about butt fucking me. 

If that's wait it takes you cock teasing whore then so be it. Now to fuck you even faster now, damm you have one very wet pussy and its so fucking tight.

OWWWWWWWWWW LET GO OF MY HAIR YOU ARE PULLING IT TO HARD !!!!!. FUCK I AM CUMMING AGAIN OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES !!!!!.

UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH i can fuck you everyday and love every minute of it. Now to give you one hell of a rimjob.

OH MY GOD JEFFREY YOU ARE REALLY DOING IT, I DODNT THINK YOU REALLY DO IT !!!!. Your tongue feels so strange on my rose bud, you sure want to buttfuck me. FUCK ME YOU ARE FINGER FUCKING MY WET CUNT LIKE CRAZY!!!!. Now your finger fucking my butthole at the same time. You are one sex

OH JONI you have one tasty asshole and now to fuck it with my hard fucking cock. Man you have one super tight asshole. Nothing better than popping a anal cherry on one hot sexy bitch.

OH GAWD JEFFREY YOUR DICK IS TOO BIG FOR MY TINY BUTTHOLE !!!!. FUCK IT WILL NEVER FIT INTO ME, FUCK ME YOU ARE SPLITTING ME IN TWO !!!!. I NEVER THOUGHT ID BE TAKING A GIANT DICK UP MY LITTLE BUTTHOLE !!!!. FUCK MY HOLE IS ON FIRE THE PAIN IS SO GREAT !!!! 

I guess i should of lubed your asshole up some before i stuck my cock in it. I love fucking your fantastic ass. It was made to be fucked and i want to fuck it everyday.

That fucking would of helped a lot i am losing my fucking mind, now i know what Sherri ment when she said she got the shit fucked out of her. OH GAWD YOU ARE DOING THAT TO ME , OH FUCK I THINK I FEEL YOUR GIANT DICK IN MY THROAT !!!!!.

I am finally balls deep in your sweet asshole my cock teasing cousin. Now to fuck your asshole even faster and harder. I just love fucking your sweet asshole its so tight and so hot. It feels so damm good wrapped round my cock.

You are a sex fiend cousin you are driving me crazy, your big nuts are slapping the hell out of my horny cunt. I have to say i love getting butt fucked by you. Your fingers feel so good inside my horny wet cunt. Thats it make me cum you incest loving bastard, OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES !!!!. Fuck me faster slam your dick into me. BUTT FUCK THE SHIT OUT OF ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD !!!!. I LOVE YOUR FUCKING DICK UP MY BUTTHOLE SLAM THAT FUCKER INTO ME !!!!.

HERE I CUM YOU COCK TEASING WHORE UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. I want you everyday my sweet cousin Joni.

You can have me anytime my handsome cousin Jeffrey after the fucking you gave me. I am addicted to your damm fucking dick. Just look how sweaty i am, i am nearly glowing. Oh yeah i love how you are nibbling y neck. That's it keep squeezing my tits, finger my cunt again.You sure know how to finger a girls cunt like crazy, make me cum you handsome bastard. OH FUCK I AM SO FUCKING CLOSE, OH YES I AM CUMMING OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES !!!!.

I am still fucking hard you cock teasing hot bitch, i can't get enough of your hot body. If i could id fuck you 24/7.

Oh Jeffrey i have never teased you in my life.

Like hell you didn't a few months back you were wearing a very sexy white bikini. I had a hard time trying not to get a hardon over your tght little ass. I nearly ripped your suit off of you and fucked you infront of everyone there.

Naughty naughty Jeffrey wanting to fuck your very own innocent cousin like that. You are the one who teases us girls with your rock hard body. I bet you had 3/4 of the girls in the family rubbing the fuck out of there poor cunts over you.

Now i want to fuck your hot tits cousin Joni now get on your back so i can fuck the m hot tits of yours. First let me clean it.

Put it in my mouth i will clean it foe you.

But i was up your ass Joni.

I know but i love sucking your giant dick and i don't care it has been up my butthole.

I think my sexy cousin we need to get cleaned up and rejoin the party.

Sure thing Jeffrey after i take piss.

Give me a golden shower Joni.

You are so naughty but i will give you one cousin, lay in the tub and get ready for it. Here i go Jeffrey AWWWWWWWWWWWWW.

That was great Joni now i have to take a major piss right now.

Let me hold it while you do i have always wondered whats it like pissing standing up. WOW you pee so fast and so much, i love holding and playing with your big dick. Now lets get cleaned up together.

Joni and i cleaned each others body, i made sure her hot tits and ass and hot pussy was very cleaned. She washed my cock and balls and ass very well. We kissed lot whiled we washed each others body.

Cousin Jeffrey fuck the party lets fuck again i m so fucking horny i want that fucking dick of yours again.

Sure i could eat the hell out of your hot pussy, i sure would love to see you and Sherri munch each others hot pussys. That be so hot to witness you both making each other cum like crazy.

You are so nasty wanting me to lick Sherri's hairy cunt and her to lick mine too.

Lets 69 each other so we can cum together Joni.

Get on your back then so i can sit on your handsome face Jeffrey and ride the hell out of it. Lest see if you can lick my hot cunt better this time. Last time i could barely get wet. 

Then you better deepthroat my cock like the cock hungry whore you are cousin Joni.

That will be no problem with that tiny dick of yours cousin Jeffrey, no problem what so ever.

Me and Joni was 69ing when someone came into the room. Once i heard the voice i knew it was our cousin Sherri another 15 year old hottie in the family. Sherri is 5' 10 " 120 lbs. ×ith brown yes and medium brown hair to match. With 33b. 24 33 body and a pair of sexy long legs.

Joni what the hell are you doing on my bed ???.

Just sucking on a little dick and getting my cunt eaten out like crazy.

A little dick Joni that is a monster size pecker if i ever saw one.

You should know a monster dick when you see one and fuck one too.

I never fucked that pecker before cousin Joni.

Thats not true this dick fuck the shit out of your tight ass and took your red panties.

The only one who knew what color my panties were me and the guy who stole them after he screwed my brains out when he sodomized me. Joni i need his cock in me so fucking bad right now.

I am sure he won't mind having two girls sucking his giant dick.

Joni if he ever stick this pecker of his up your butt prepare to lose your mind.

He did Sherri and i sure did, this fucker is so nasty. Why dont you sit on his face while i take a break.

Oh i see you still have your mask on, i been thinking about you stud. You sure know how to drive a girl crazy with lust now i am going to sit on your face and have you eat my horny wet twat out. OH YES EAT ME YOU GOLDEN TONUGE BASTARD EAT ME !!!!. FUCK I MISSED YOU SO MUCH YOU CAN EAT ME EVERYDAY FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE !!!!. I NEARLY FORGOT HOW GOOD YOU AT MUNCHING ME OUT !!!!. KEEP LICKING ME OH PLEASE DON'T STOP DON't STOP!!!. YOU CAN GIVE LESSONS TO EVERY BITCH IN TOWN ON HOW TO BE EATTIN !!!!.

Looks like you are one happy bitch Sherri.

You bet your ass i am, this stud has made me a whore for him. Only he can fuck me from now on and tonight he is getting my hot cherry. He has a great body and one giant fucking pecker and some big fucking nuts

You know cousin Jeffrey has great body too Sherri.

Joni you are so nasty to think about that of cousin Jeff that way.

Oh fuck Sherri i seen you looking at cousin Jeffrey's cute butt more than few times.

FUCK YOU Joni i have not, hell i bet you want to fuck cousin Jeff. OH FUCK I AM CUMMING OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK !!!!.

If i do i bet he will fuck my brains out like he did to your redhaired friend. Hell she had us both rubbing our cunts over her story and when we found out it was our own cousin. We both came like a couple of sex crazed whores. Hey stud its time my cousin gets her cherry popped by you.

Joni leave so he can screw me in private..

Nope i am not missing this action, get on your back and spread your legs for that giant dick stud. You watched me with him now its my turn to watch.

OK FINE YOU SICK BITCH, OH GOD YOU ARE SO THICK. GO SLOW ON MY TWAT WITH THAT PECKER OF YOURS !!!!. I LOVE YOUR GIANT PECKER DON'T STOP SCREWING ME !!!!. FUCK I LOVE YOUR PECKER IT HAS MY FUCKING TWAT SO WET !!!!. YOU CAN SCREW ME EVERYDAY OF MY LIFE STUD !!!.

This is so fucking hot fuck that whore with your giant dick, pop her fucking cherry !!!!. Make that fucking whore scream.

Joni you are a sick whore rubbing your twat as i get my brains screwed out.

Hey Sherri do you think cousin Jeffrey has a big dick ???.

I don't know or do i care if he is or not. Only pecker i care about is this one thats inside of me right noe.

OH FUCK HE POPPED MY CHERRY, FUCK HE IS SCREWING ME EVEN FASTER AND SO HARDER NOW !!!!!. HE IS MAKING ME CUM OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK !!!!. I AM A WHORE FOR YOU NOW STUD DON'T STOP KEEP SCREWING ME !!!!. I JUST LOVE HOW YOUR PECKER FEELS IN ME !!!. YES KEEP SQUEZZEING MY TITS AND DON'T FORGET TO SPANK MY ASS !!!!. DON'T YOU EVER STOP SCREWING ME YOU STUD I NEED YOUR FUCKING PECKER !!!!!.

Hey stud fuck my cousin like the horny bitch she is in heat for your giant dick. Slam your dick into her horny cunt and cum in her fucking cunt. FUCK I AM CUMMING OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES !!!.

SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW !!!!!. DON'T FORGET TO FUCK ME UP MY BUTTHOLE, I NEED IT THERE SO BAD !!!!. JUST RAM THAT FUCKING PERCKER IN MY BUTTHOLE DRY !!!. OWWWW YOU ARE PULLING MY HAIR SO HARD OWWWW DON'T STOP YOU FUCKER HURT ME HURT ME BAD !!!!!. SCREW MY FUCKING BRAINS OUT, I BEEN RUBBING MY TWAT OVER YOU !!!! I AM SO FUCKING HORNY ALL THE TIME OVER YOU !!!!.

UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!.

Take her butthole stud rip the fucker in two. Lets see how wet this bitch is with your dick buried up her tight butt.

JONI GET YOUR FUCKING FINGER OUT OF MY TWAT, I AM NOT INTO INCEST YOU FUCKING WHORE LIKE YOU ARE. GO FUCK COUSIN JEFF IF HE MAKES YOU SO HORNY!!!!. OWWWW STUD EASY WITH MY BUTTHOLE FUCK THAT HURTS !!!!!!. YOU RAMMED YOUR ENTIRE PECKER UP MY BUTT, OWWWWWW YOU ARE RIPPING ME IN TWO !!!!. MY BUTTHOLE IS ON FIRE YOU BASTARD !!!!.

Hey stud she is soaking wet. Sherri i lost my virginity tonight to cousin Jeffrey he made me a whore for his giant fucking dick.

Joni you are a true incest whore first you screw family and now you screw this guy. Hell i bet you even been gangbanged tonight too. THATS IT LOVER SCREW MY BUTTHOLE HARDER AND FASTER, YOU SURE KNOW HOW I LIKE BEING SCREWED !!!!.

True i am a incest whore but so are you Sherri.

Joni you are crazy i haven't fuck any family members.

Want to bet on it Sherri. 

If i have screwed any family members then i will lick your fucking twat. If i haven't then you will have to lick this guys butthole after he takes a dump. But i win as i never fucked any family member.

What you say about that cousin Jeffrey is cousin Sherri a incest whore.

Well Sherri you did get fucked by a family member tonight so she is incest whore..

Cousin Jeff is that really you with our pecker up my butthole ????.

Sure is cousin Sherri and you are one hot fuck like cousin Joni is.

YOU SICK BASTARD HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO US, WE ARE FAMILY THIS IS INCEST !!!!. OH MY GOD I GOT FUCKED BY YOU TWICE NOW !!!!!.

True but you are one hot fuck and your ass is mine and you begged me to fuck you in it and i will fill it with my hot cum. Oh yes i love fucking your sweet ass its so tight and so sexy. Just like i did last year when i took your anal cherry.

COUSIN JEFFREY STOP SCREWING ME IN MY BUTTHOLE, JONI STOP THIS FUCKING COUSIN OF OURS !!!!. HE IS THEE MOST SICKEST PERVERT IN THIS FAMILY AND SO ARE YOU SICK BITCH !!!!.

Well cousin Sherri its time for you to pay off your bet. 

I can't lick your twat its wrong and discusting.

Well cousin Sherri you made the bet so you have to pay up.

OH GOD I AM A INCEST BITCH NOW I AM SO ASHAMED OF MYSELF !!!!. I got fucked by my own family i am going to hell.

Don't be cousin Sherri you are a hot fuck and you have a great body. Lest you lost cherry to a guy that made sure you enjoyed yourself.

Cousin Sherri here is my golden hair cunt get to eatting it you incest loving bitch. FUCK cousin Jeffrey she sure knows how to eat me.I bet she has munched ona few pussys. FUCK SHE HAS ME SO FUCKING WET RIGHT NOW !!!!.

That's great cousin Joni lets see if she can make you cum too. Now to fuck the shit out of her ass, oh yes i can't get enough of her tight ass. 

FUCK COUSIN JEFF COUSIN SHERRI'S EYES JUST ROLLED BACK INTO HER HEAD !!!!. FUCK I AM CUMMING OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES !!!!!.

UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH there you go Sherri another load of my hot cum up your sweet asshole again. Damm Sherri you are a hot fuck and i will fuck Joni so you can watch to. But i think you should eat out Sherri's pussy since she ate yours.

Cousin Jeffrey i dont want to eat Sherri's slimy hairy cunt.

Cousin Joni cousin Sherri's hot pussy is not slimy at all.

Thanks cousin Jeff and bitch you will eat thee hottest twat in the family. 

Ok since our stud cousin says your cunt is ok i will munch your hairy cunt and i have thee hottest twat in our family you long legged bitch. We will ask our long pecker cousin of ours who has thee best tasting twat in the family.

Both your pussys are the best i ever licked.

Cousin Jeffrey you are a chicken you know that.

I dont want to screw my chances of fucking you both.

Cousin Jeff you are a smart ass you know it and now cousin Joni get your fucking face deep in my twat and eat me you blond haired bitch. Fuck girl are almost better than cousin Jeff.

Bitch no one is better at eatting out cunts than cousin Jeffrey.

You got that right cousin Joni, first time he munched me i came from him licking me. FUCK STICK YOUR TONGUE ALL THE INTO MY WET TWAT !!!!. SHIT YOU ARE NATURAL TWAT MUNCHER. EAT ME EAT ME OH EAT ME YOU FUCKING BITCH !!!!.

Suck me Sherri get me hard again i need to fuck Joni again. Thats it suck it you hot sexy bitch, you are one horny cock sucker. Sucking my cock right from your sweet ass, now to fuck Joni again.

That was nasty Sherri sucking Jeffrey's dick right from your dirty butthole.

We are both whores for his pecker so who cares what hole it comes out. Now keep eatting me you fucking bitch eat me.

OH FUCK. COUSIN JEFFREY YOU DIRTY BASTARD FUCKING MY POOR ASSHOLE AGAIN !!!!.

Your sweet ass is anything but poor now get back to eatting cousin Sherri's hot snatch. Thats it eat it you sexy bitch eat it good. Thats it lick the fuck out of that hot snatch you sexy bitch.

I thought my cunt was hot cousin Jeffrey ????.

It is cousin Joni i enjoyed eating you out now make cousin Sherri cum

FUCK JONI I AM CUMMING YOU FUCKING WHORE OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES !!!!. 

Kiss me Sherri you tight ass cunt MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF !!!!.

I could get into kissing you cousin Joni.

Yes me too cousin Sherri, FUCK I AM CUMMING COUSIN JEFFREY OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK !!!!.

I AM CUMMING UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. OH JONI AND SHERRI I NEVER WANT TO STOP FUCKING BOTH OF YOU.

I don't know about Sherri but i am your whore for life.

Me too Jeff my ass is yours too always.

Looks like we need another shower again you two.

Gues we do indeed and i bet you and me and Sherri can all fit into they shower together.

Come on cousin Jeff get your cute butt in here.

Ok Sherri i will follow your and Jonis ass's anywhere. OJ YEAH you two sure know how to play with a guys cock and balls.

Well you are doing pretty good on our tits for only useing only one hand on us. 

OH YOU SNEAKY BASTARD YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE US CUM IF YOU KEEP FINGERING US LIKE THAT. Sherri you take over his dick and i will take his cute ass.

Ok Joni i cant get over we became a couple of whores for his pecker.

I know i was in shock when i took his mask off and do you know he frenched kiss me and kept right on fucking me.

I could belive it he frenched me and i came in my panties right then. When he buttfucked me i was his bitch he owned my ass from then on.

Both of you are hot fucks and i enjoyed fucking you both.


End file.
